Nick and Zach
Nick Klouse and Zach Guiles are Gamewizard2008's assistants, who help him out on certain matters, such as Truth or Dare, The Great Galactic Race, and contests. They help him out with doing announcements or getting props for one of their games. According to Gamewizard, the two always argue and can't come to an agreement. History Nick made his first cameo in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others after The Showdown, when Gamewizard asked where he got the Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine replicas, to which he replied to have gotten them from a guy in a black hood. Zach then appeared alongside Nick in The Great Galactic Race, helping Gamewizard with broadcasting his news about the race throughout the universe. Nick then had a major role in the race when Gamewizard ordered him to chase after and kill The Quads for their supposed nonexistence. Nick continuously chased The Quads throughout the race, using many different vehicles to attack them, only to end up being plagued by bad luck and severe injuries along the way. Nick's final vehicle was his Revenge Rider, a powerful armored tank, which he used to take out several other racers before chasing The Quads. Nick nearly chopped their heads off with a saw until Noah came and blasted it off the tank. That's when Morgan grabbed it with her psychic and threw the saw into one of the engines, causing the Rider to blow up. The force of the explosion sent Nick scraping along the ground until Danika crashed her rocket into him, due to Nick knocking her rocket away earlier. Just before The Quads could cross the finish line, Gamewizard ordered Zach to push a button, blowing up the track before the finish line and destroying The Quads' car. But despite this last ditch attempt, The Quads were safe and sound inside their psychic barrier, afterwards crossing the finish line and claiming victory. As a result, Gamewizard congratulated The Quads and privately revealed to Morgan that he set the whole thing up to give her some helpful advice, and revealing that Nick was never trying to kill them, however, Nick and Zach didn't seem in on the plan at all. He also revealed to Morgan his true name. The result of the race earned them millions of dollars, to which they spent paying for the casualties caused by the race. In the Minor Characters Contest, where Nick demanded the contestants make the characters f#$k each other, and was disappointed when they didn't. Gamewizard also used Numbuh Phenon's name, Zach, in a couple of sentences, in which Zach claimed he didn't do any of the things Phenon did, only to be corrected by Gamewizard, saying he was talking about Numbuh Phenon, who Nick calls the less annoying Zach. Nick and Zach made a small cameo in the Author's Note in the one-shot "Birthday", in which Gamewizard thought of setting them up with Ellie and Rin, who are Morgan's equivalent to Nick and Zach, to which Nick liked the idea of dating a werewolf. Nick has a strong hatred for Big the Cat from Sonic Adventure 1, because of his stages. He had a nightmare of being in one his levels in the one-shot "Nick and Zach's Nightmares". In A Very KND Musical, Nick got the role of Dumbledore. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Nick appears in a cameo in which the graphic designers fall asleep while making graphics for an area in a cutscene. Nick shoots his gun and startles the crew awake, ordering them to get to work. He and Zach later appear at the end of Kami's story arc, hosting the boxing match between Team Alien and the Three K. Rools. At the end of each round, the two fool around a bit before actually ringing the bell to end the round. When the main crew begins to look for the final 3 Firstborn, Nick and Zach capture Numbuh 202 at the KND Museum and drag her off someplace. The two bring Kim to the Lake Acuity Cave and make her one of the prizes for the Trial of Knowledge Firstborn Quiz, hosted by Gamewizard. When Matthew Garley arrives to attempt the challenge, he has to compete against Nick and Zach to win the prize. After Nick and Zach end up losing to him, Gamewizard crushes the two under 10-ton weights, seemingly killing them. Gamewizard himself shares their fate after Matt rescues Kim, and she knocks him out with the bubble gun. In the one-shot "Apple", Nick and Zach were revealed to be alive and in body casts, yanking Nick and Chip away from their posts to once again replace them for the majority of Seven Lights. Relationships Gamewizard2008 Gamewizard first met Nick during the High School Summer Bridge Program, when Nick noticed Gamewizard's Zelda shirt and started to chat with him, in which the two learned they had a strong common interest in video games. Although, when there's a game Gamewizard hasn't played that Nick has, Nick cusses him out. Gamewizard met Zach one day when he sat with him and Nick during lunch, and the three of them spent the rest of their lunch days talking about games and shows they like. Neither Nick or Zach have any real interest in KND, but Nick seems to like it more than Zach. It was their suggestion that Operation: GALACSIA should be a video game, giving him the idea to classify each big enemy as a boss. They are the only ones, besides Morgan, who know Gamewizard's real name. They rarely ever call him by it, and Nick mostly calls him Dude. One day at lunch, the three of them figured out why Bowser constantly kindaps Princess Peach in Mario games: Gamewizard explained that Mario pays Bowser to constantly kidnap her, so Mario can go on awesome adventures and rescue her. Each other Nick and Zach talk with each other at lunch, but they don't seem to be in any other class during school. The two seem to always disagree with each other and can never come to an agreement. Nick always likes to playfully twist Zach's arm. The Quads Nick was ordered by Gamewizard to hunt down and kill The Quads during The Great Galactic Race. He could never seem to come close and was plagued by bad luck along the way. Stories They've Appeared In *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *'Minor Characters Contest' *'Birthday' *'Minor Villains Contest' *'Nick and Zach's Nightmares' *A Very KND Musical *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *'Apple' (cameo) Category:OCs Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Revived Characters Category:Firstborn Bosses